Anime Karaoke
by Jillian Jiggs
Summary: I brought several character from YYH, Inuyasha and YuGiOh to come sing karaoke at my school!I put this story in YuGiOh because there is more of themHow do we figure out who sings what song and who they have to dedicate it to? The power of pulling names ou
1. Intro to a new story

Jill: Hey! I'm starting a new story! All by myself!

Sol: Can we please get on with this? Your sister won't be in Europe forever and you'll have to give the laptop back.

Jill: Fine…. I own nothing, but the idea for the story. And I want to let you know this is my first story without help from my friend lady Z, or Lune as she likes to be called. She having some identity crisis or something…

Sol: Ahem!

Jill: Onwards!

A figure clad in black- the hood was pulled up so it blocked the face- was running down the large driveway of a local high school. Said person went straight to the doors and quickly opened them and flew inside. The figure was glad that the school was too cheap to own a security system, so nothing was aroused when the doors had open. The figure knew where it was going, past the stairwell that lead down the stairs and went through the double door into the theater. The theater was made up of three sections of chairs. Each section had about 18 to 23 rows and they created an arch-like shape around the stage. Above the door was the sound booth and light controls. Next to it was two other sections, one on either side that had about 6 rows of seats. This is were the figure made it's way.

Once entering the booth, It took off the bag it was carrying and pulled out a laptop and began to type. What it didn't notice was the other figure behind it. The second figure reached out a hand and clamped the other's shoulder. This action caused the first to go rigid. How had someone found them? Nobody knew it was there, but someone did know.

The second one moved in close to the other's ear and began to speak. "What are you doing here, Jill?" It whispered.

Jill, that being the first figure's name and also being the authoress of this story, twirled around and let out the breath she was holding. "What the hell do you think you're doing Sol, scaring me like that?" She yelled that the boy. He just smirked and pulled back his long sliver hair. "Don't you smirk at me, how did you find me here anyway?"

He tapped her head with a finger and laughed. "I'm always with you, you baka. Tucked away ay the back of your head." Jill whacked his hand away and huffed at the spirit boy. She turned back to the laptop and resumed typing.

He looked over her shoulder. "Your not writing that stupid anime karaoke story, are you?" She looked back at him and glared. "Yes I am! And it's not stupid!" She yelled, well more like screamed. Sol just sighed and resided to fate. Nothing is going to stop her now. "When are they coming?" He asked, holding his head in one hand.

She looked at her watch and at the laptop screen, then to the roof of the theater. Then back to her watch. Then to the roof. Then to the screen then back to her watch. "In about 3……2…..1….." She pointed to the roof where it seemed to be a glowing. Seconds later screams and cruse words were heard as bodies were dumped out of the roof and landed on the seats. They didn't land sitting on the seats, no they were flung everywhere. Some were lucky and landed on the stage. At least it's flat. Others, not so lucky. Some landed at odd angles on the chairs or the stairs. So yeah, they will want answers and maybe some morphine.

"Where the hell are we?" one voiced asked, picking himself up. He was wearing a green school uniform, so he could only be Yusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho. The question was echoed as others looked around the room.

"It's seems to be a school theater, but how did we get here?" said a girl in a green skirt, which was Kagome from Inuyasha.

"Very good Kagome, very good." Jill said, clapping her hands slowly. Sol just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"All hail…oh hell with this. This is Jill, she'll be torturing you for a while now." He said so dramatically the characters shivered.

"All righty, to make this simple, I will call your name on my check list, you will raise your hand or say here. You must abide by MY rules or I will never send you home." She paused for dramatic effect.

" Now, why would we do such a thing when it could be so much easier to kill you now?" Asked a short spiky haired demon.

"Yeah, 'bout that. If she dies, you'll all be stuck inside this very school until you die. Which would all suck for your worlds." Sol explained as he scratched the end of his chin, not really caring what they do.

"Aww you do care. Asshole…" Jill muttered.

"Alright, shut up and answer when I call your name." She yelled, startling the more wild of the bunch.

"Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke?" Jill called.

Rather reluctantly the green haired uniformed punk raised his hand to 'Yusuke'. Beside him, a tall feminine longhaired red head answered to 'Kurama'. However, 'Hiei' did not appear to be in. Kurama elbowed the short spiky haired demon who spoke before.

"Hn." Was the answer.

"Alright, the men are here…now for the ladies. Botan, Keiko, Yukina and Kuwabara."

"Hey! I'm not a girl!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Good thing too, if you where I'd have gouged my eyes out long before." Hiei sneered.

"What did you say shrimp!" Was the angered reply. As the two bickered, a shy looking blue haired demon raised her hand. "I'm Yukina." She whispered, while another one with blue hair- only she was sitting on a floating ore- answered to Boton.

"You jerk!" A brown haired girl shrieked as she bitch slapped Yusuke who was flirting with a very tall one armed women with a large fluffy boa.

"Keiko come on! I was just making conversation!" Yusuke said. Kurama, who had finally broken up the fight between the fire demon and the stupid human, tapped Hiei on the shoulder.

"Uh, Hiei. What's with them?" He asked, pointing to the now howling group of

characters from Inuyasha, all in which were pointing at Yusuke and Sesshomaru- the later red with fury.

"…I don't think that's a women. It's the same situation as you're in." Kurama blushed.

"Must you remind me?"

"SHUT UP! I'm not done." Jill yelled, stomping her foot. Everyone stopped, just in time to because Sesshomaru was about to bring on the poison.

"Alright those people are from Yu Yu Hakusho. Please sit in the third section on your left." Sol said, pointing lazily to the section he was referring too.

"Okay, now for the MEN of Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Naraku." Inuyasha was the demon with puppy ears, Kouga was the one with wolf fur and Naraku the demon with the Kimono. All who still were wiping tears of mirth from their eyes, as Sesshomaru, the one-armed boa-wearing demon growled.

Yusuke's eyes widened immensely and his cheeks turned green.

Kurama and Hiei smirked and Kuwabara joined the rest of the Inuyasha cast in laughing loudly.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and Yusuke's finger suddenly glowed blue. Everyone went silent.

"Now, no fighting just yet. You may blow this place to the ground when were done. Until then, here are the females of Inuyasha." Sol reminded, pausing from speaking on the phone. "No, not you Suki."

"Shut up…when'd get a phone?"

Ryou suddenly began patting his pockets. "Hey! You stole my phone!" His Yami however, said otherwise. "Hey! You stole the phone that I stole from Ryou!"

Ryou continued to glare at Bakura as Jill continued with the names.

"Kagome, Sango and…wait. It's just them. Okay." Kagome, in her green uniform and Sango in her kimono and massive boom-a-rang made of demon bones both raised their hand.

"Okay, would the persons who names where just called please sit in the middle section." Sol directed.

"Alright, for our last group we have Yugi, his Yami…uh well Yami, Ryou and his Yami, Bakura, Malik and his Yami Marik, Seto, Jou and Honda…and the only female Anzu."

In order, two apparent twin with spiky tri colored hair raised there hands, next two albino 'twins' then two twins with sandy coloured hair, one with gravity defying spikes. Next, a brunet with a long white trench coat stood next to a very agitated blond punk who was being held back by another brunet whose hair resembled a fat unicorn horn.

Seto, Jou and Honda, while the only girl (Anzu) just sighed and watched Sol. The tall albino whose own hair resembled Kouga's ponytail, with a checkered vest over nothing but his own tanned skin, and low ride beige cargo pants.

"Uh…yes?" Sol asked, placing his shades on top of his head.

"All the rest, sit on the last section please." Jill said, now pleased the introductions where over.

"Now, if you all could just sign these sheets Sol's passing out, we can start. They merely state that you agree with the terms, which you will agree to, once your name is picked from a hat you will sing, a song also picked from hat to another person from another hat. You also agree not to kill me." Jill explained, just as Hiei had started to swing down with his sword. Fortunately Kurama managed to stop him with the lure of a bowl of ice cream.

Though rather pouty, Hiei was not killing anyone. So all was good.

Finally, everyone had signed the agreement.

"It also states you will not hold me responsible for harm to your persons. Like a light falling on your head, fangirl attack, glomp attack, rape…"

"Rape? What do you mean rape?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I have friend coming over in chapter 2, bring some friends along."

"Like who?" Sol asked.

"Bankotsu, Jakotsu." She listed, watching the men of Inuyasha shudder.

" Her yami's, Bridgette and Suki. Oh, and Karasu."

THWAP!

A sudden burst of black smoke filled the area around Jill and rough scratching against the doors of the theater alerted everyone to the poor distressed red haired Kurama.

"For the love of god! Let me out! Please he'll ass rape me…again!" Everyone from Yu yu Hakusho and Jill raised an eyebrow.

"Again?"

"You've never seen The White Room of DOOM…have you?" Jill rolled her eyes.

"I see you've already met our guest."

"You where there, and you! Not you though..." He trailed off, looking at the girls.

"Yeah, they forget cause of memory blank…anyway. Off topic, back the now. Where you DON'T get raped…yet."

"Yet!"

"What do you mean blank!"

"I think Kurama's going insane…" Sol whispered. Jill nodded.

"ANYway…"

"SOL! I think that's enough for the starter eh?"

"What do you mean YET!" Kurama yelled, clinging to Jill, who sighed.

"It's alright, just stand behind Hiei and you'll be fine, Karasu doesn't like him." Jill reasoned bringing him back stage with some tea to calm him down.

"I don't wanna be ass raped…" Kurama sobbed in the background.

"Then stay the hell away from our guest, cause if its not him it's her..." Sol muttered. "Anyway, all you sit tight cause the second chapter will be up in no time."

Jill: Woo! First chapter. Now for something to think about until round 2!

Thoughts from Jill 

Why can I set my laser printer on "stun"?


	2. First Song!

Jill: hey, thanks for the reviews. - Now, we're going to get right to it today. So yeah, lets go!

Standing up on stage, explaining yet again that the current 32 (counting us and our yami's) people in the seats that they HAD to participate -"You did sign the contract"- and no matter what gender the singer or the one who gets the dedication was, they still had to sing.

Said Jill was wearing her favourite shirt that sported the lovely saying 'You WILL get wet on this ride." Covered slightly by her over shirt and lightly faded jeans.

"Oh, and looks like you're gonna have to stop being scared soon, Kurama. They're coming."

Kurama looked up from his place attached to her arm.

"How soon?"

BOOM!

Smoke filled the room near the door and sudden coughs where heard in the black mist.

"She over did the smoke again…" Sol muttered to Jill as he appeared beside her on stage.

"Oh god…lungs…infected…" Chocked a high-pitched voice as a rather short boy with bright green hair flung himself out of the smoke and to the ground. "Air…"

Fallowed by a tall man covered in black with a silver mask walked out looking like he couldn't understand what was wrong.

Kurama jumped and ducked off stage taking Jill with him. "My arm!" She cried.

She climbed back on stage (her arm flopping numbly at her side) just as two other figures emerged, also coughing, and standing next to the green haired boy. One with short red hair, freckles and pointed ears. The other rather chubby with long, black hair and a vivid yaoi imagination.

"Oh, Lune. Hey!" Jill called. The longhaired one looked up and grinned. "Yeah…smoke…he did it!"

Karasu blinked, taking off his mask. "I don't care, I was promised Kurama…" 

"Eeee..." Was heard backstage.

"…" Jill rolled her eyes.

The green haired one was now giving Sol a supply of beer as two other figures stepped out.

"Ban-chan! Look a stage!" Jakotsu, the figure dressed like a women cooed as he ran down to the stage.

Bankotsu just walked and sat down with the Inuyasha group.

"Alright, This is Lune, Bridgette, Suki, Karasu ("Die!" was heard) Jakotsu and Bankotsu."

Jill said, pointing to the longhaired women, the shorthaired one, the green haired boy and the other three.

"Okay, now that every one's here and Sol has the lights working…it's time to sing!" Jill said dramatically, the words from the audience not so energetic. "Bring out the hats!"

Suki walked up stage holding a hat that had Inuyasha across the front ("Ha!" Said the half demon to his brother.) a fluffy hat and a normal black hat. Jill grinned as she sat off stage a little, petting a black ferret lovingly.

"This is Miroku the ferret." Miroku looked rather please and resumed holding Keiko's hands. "Will you bare my child?"

Keiko looks at Yusuke. "Maybe."

Yusuke fell off his chair in rage and could only point in fury. Miroku had already moved onto Yukina, however a sword was suddenly at his throat before he could get a word out.

"Anyway…Suki draw the names!"

Suki pulled out the first name. "Jou from Yu-Gi-Oh!"

The blond groaned and stood, walking up to the stage and reaching in to pick his song. He read the title and paled. "The Bad Touch…" He whimpered.

"Now pick who you will sing it too!" Lune grinned.

"I gotta sing this to SOMEONE?" Jou screamed, staring at Kaiba and then the other people he didn't even know in horror.

"Yes, that's the hook for the story!" Jill said, waving her hand.

Trembling Jou reached in thinking ' Not Kaiba, not Kaiba, not Kaiba…'.

"…Whose Hiei again?" Jou asked, reading the name. Everyone from Yu Yu Hakusho suddenly burst into laughter while the fire demon hissed. "No." 

"…If I died I wouldn't have to sing right?" Jou mumbled, Hiei standing with the sword out already encouraged him. "Do it, come on!"

"Shut up and sing puppy." Lune grinned.

Glaring hatefully at the authoress and her friend Jou brought the microphone to his mouth.

"_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought   
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about_"

"We WHAT?" Hiei yelled. Yusuke held back the demon. "It's just a song, he doesn't mean it."

Mean while Seto was laughing his ass off while everyone else tried to hold in their laughs for Jou's sake.

"_So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts   
Yes I'm Siskel yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up_…"

Even Yusuke burst into mirthful tears at the look on Hiei's face. Hiei was now free however, and was about to tackle the blonde to silence him but the authoress did not want that to happen.

She tripped him, and then hog-tied him down.

"_You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds   
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hash brown…"_

Jou's face was a bright red now and he looked ready to vomit his lunch up.

"_Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined   
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time"_

Lune and Jill had tears streaming down their face. It was ALMOST to much to handle.

"_Do it now   
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals   
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel   
Do it again now   
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals   
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel   
Gettin' horny now"_

Hiei was desperately trying to summon the dragon of the darkness flame. "If I can't kill him then I'll kill myself!" He cried trying to bring out the dragon.

"Yeah by the way…she made it so you CAN'T use your demonic powers in here…" Bridgette explained happily to the distressed fire demon.

"_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket   
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it   
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas_"

Hiei twitched and howled. "WHERE does he want to go? WHAT FREAK WROTE THIS SONG!"

"_But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"   
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide B-5 you sunk my battleship   
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip   
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle   
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"_

Hiei was no longer the only one howling. After the doggy comment, Seto began to pound the back of his seat at poor Jou. Jou was now wishing to die and slowly inching his way to the forgotten sword.

"_Do it now   
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals   
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel   
Do it again now   
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals   
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel   
Gettin' horny now _

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals   
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel   
Do it again now   
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals   
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel   
Do it now   
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals   
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel   
Do it again now   
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals   
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel   
Gettin' horny now_ "

Finally finished the song Jou lunged at the sword and Yami, Yugi, Honda and Ryou had to tackle him from the sword. Kaiba, Bakura, Malik and Marik where wiping tears from their eyes.

The Inuyasha gang just watched in fear. They didn't understand much, but the idea got across. Kagome was the only one laughing. "That was so funny! Do another one!"

Jill wipe her eyes of any tears. "All in good time Kagome. We'll pick the names and song now for the next chapter. Suki! Draw the names!"

Suki was laughing silently as he pulled the next person. "Okay, Bridgette sings next chapter first!"

Bridgette who was currently beating Miroku off the head for asking her his famous question blinked. "Huh?"

Suki grinned. "Dear sister, you will be singing a song called Whenever, Where ever to…" He pulled out a name for her. "Kuwabara."

So the laughter erupted again while the sound of broken glass filled the room. Bridgette was bashing her head against a window trying to break the glass to the light room. Which she did. She looked up to the white-haired yami working the lights and fell to his feet.

"Sol, good friend. Kill me!"

Hiei looked up from foaming at the mouth. "So, karma once again has bitten your ass. Good!"

Kuwabara looked confused. "What's so bad? I mean, she gets to sing to me! The great KAZUMA!" He struck a pose. "Though she's nothing compared to you Yukina." The oaf said holding the ice demon's hands.

Hiei twitched. "Untie me so I can kill him..." He growled.

"Very well!" Jill cried, cutting the rope. "Well, I hope that you enjoyed this song! I know I did.."

"Give me my sword."

"No, you have two fists and a heart beat. Punch him to death."

Hiei glared.

Jill: Go me! It's my birthday. Not for real, real. Just for play, play. Now for: Thoughts from Jill

Thoughts from Jill

Why is the alphabet in that order? Is it because of that song?


End file.
